mclfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycanthrope
Banehallow - The Lycanthrope Range: 100 | Move Speed: 295 Primary: STR Str: 22 + 2.75 | Agi: 16 + 1.9 | Int: 15 + 1.55 Damage: 53 – 57 | HP: 568 | Mana: 195 HP Regen: 0.91 | Mana Regen: 0.61 Attack Speed: 1.43 | Armor: 1 Bio Banehallow is an avatar of bestial fury created by the scourge. For years he has dwelled in the dark forests of the world, hunting innocents that wander therein. Now he is called to aid his masters. He revels in blood and battle, using his wolfish persona to draw the feral beasts to his side and imbue his allies with his flesh-shredding strength. He is also unnaturally quick and agile. Some say he can even transform into a giant wolf, giving him more durability and the speed to gouge and maim with near impunity. Skills Summon Wolves (V) Summons 2 Spirit Wolves to fight the Lycanthrope's enemies. Lasts 55 seconds. Level 1 - Summons 2 weak wolves with 17-18 normal damage, 1.25 BAT, 2 heavy armor, and 400 HP. Level 2 - Summons 2 wolves with 27-30 normal damage, 1.2 BAT, 2 heavy armor and 500 HP; they also have 30% chance to deal 1.5x critical strike. Level 3 - Summons 2 strong wolves with 34-40 normal damage, 1.15 BAT, 2 heavy armour, and 600 HP; they also have 30% chance to deal 1.5x critical Level 4 - Summons 2 very strong wolves 43-49 normal damage, 1.1 BAT, 2 heavy armor, and 700 HP; they also have 30% chance to deal 1.5x critical, and permanent invisibility with 3 seconds fade time Wolves can attack air and have 400 movespeed Mana Cost: 125 Cooldown: 30 Howl (W''') An eerie loud howl grants an inner strength to all player controlled units. Lasts 16 seconds. Level 1 - Adds 11 damage to heroes. 4 damage to units. Level 2 - Adds 22 damage to heroes. 8 damage to units. Level 3 - Adds 33 damage to heroes. 12 damage to units. Level 4 - Adds 44 damage to heroes. 16 damage to units. Mana Cost: 15/ 20/ 25/ 30 Cooldown: 35 '''Feral Impulse (I''') Increases the attack damage and attack speed of the Lycanthrope and his units. Level 1 - 10% bonus damage and attack speed. Level 2 - 15% bonus damage and attack speed. Level 3 - 20% bonus damage and attack speed. Level 4 - 25% bonus damage and attack speed. Mana Cost: Passive Cooldown: Passive '''Shapeshift (F) A Full Moon curdles the blood of the Lycanthropy. He transforms into a Wolf with extra hit points, 30% to deal a 1.5x critical strike, and increased attack speed (BAT from 1.7 to 1.4). This gives him and his units the ability to move at a constant maximum speed and not be slowed. Level 1 - 100 bonus hit points, lasts 14 seconds. Level 2 - 200 bonus hit points, lasts 15 seconds. Level 3 - 300 bonus hit points, lasts 16 seconds. Mana Cost: 100 Cooldown: 100/70/40